


Thérapie

by mmilkovxch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilkovxch/pseuds/mmilkovxch
Summary: Après l'enterrement de Monica, Ian a fait une terrible crise de dépression. Il doit assister à des séances de thérapie avec une psychiatre.





	1. Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur Shameless, soyez indulgents. Elle ne sera pas super joyeuse et se concentrera principalement sur Ian (quasiment que sur Ian en fait). Elle prend place quelques semaines après l'enterrement de Monica. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout au début, je donne les éléments petit à petit. J'espère que vous allez aimer, même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de françaises sur ce site. Mon résumé est très nul, n'y faites pas attention, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les faire de toute façon.  
> Laisser moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me ferait super plaisir.

\- J’ai fait un rêve.

 

Un grattement s’arrête, un regard se lève.

 

\- Quel était ce rêve Ian ?

 

Le silence s’installe. Dure. S’éternise. La tête se rebaisse et le grattement du stylo sur le papier reprend. Pour la première fois en trois séances Ian a parlé. Bien sûr, il l’avait déjà fait avant, mais rien d’aussi personnel. La météo, l’actualité, la politique, tout. Sauf lui-même. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. La vieille psychiatre se demande ce qui a changé. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Son stylo danse sur le papier blanc, noircissant des lignes entières sur le mystère allongé quelques mètres plus loin. Ian s’agite, passe la main dans ses mèches rousses et soupire. La valse s’arrête, le stylo se fige. La vieille dame observe son jeune patient du coin de l’œil. Le jeune homme est étendu sur le divan écarlate, ses bras reposants le long du corps. Ses traits sont figés, froids. De longues auréoles brunes bordent ses yeux. Il inspire brusquement et une voix s’élève soudain :

 

\- Il y avait quelqu’un. Un homme.

 

Ian hésite. Un prénom semble sur le point de surgir. Ian tremble, légèrement mais assez pour que son médecin le remarque. Il ouvre soudainement les yeux et son regard émeraude rencontre les yeux chaleureux de la psychiatre. Une question muette flotte dans l’air mais la vieille dame n’arrive pas à la comprendre. Le jeune homme referme les yeux, déçu. L’instant est passé.

 

* * * *

 

La semaine suivante les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille. C’est le printemps. Ian est toujours là, sa psychiatre aussi. Depuis dix minutes le jeune homme hésite. La vieille femme note la façon dont ses points s’ouvrent et se ferment, un mouvement harmonieux. La respiration du jeune homme s’accélère. Il a pris sa décision.

 

\- Il était là.

 

Pendant un instant la vieille dame est perdue. Qui, pense-t-elle. Elle jette un coup d’œil à ses notes, se rappelle.

 

\- L’homme de la semaine dernière. Son ton est plat, ce n’est pas une question.

 

Ian s’agite, inspire, expire.

 

\- Mickey.

 

Amour, regret, désespoir. Toutes les émotions contenues dans ce simple nom donnent la chair de poule à la vieille dame. Elle prend son crayon et inscrit Mickey en majuscule en haut de page. Elle hésite puis l’entoure deux fois. Le corps de Ian tremble, plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il semble à deux doigt de s’effondrer. La vieille médecin sait que ce moment est délicat. Elle adopte un ton plus doux.

 

\- Qui est Mickey Ian ?

 

Un sanglot s’échappe de ses lèvres. Il secoue la tête, inspire, se reprend.

 

\- L’homme de ma vie.

 

La vieille psychiatre retient une exclamation de surprise. Elle s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle baisse le regard sur sa feuille, ajoute quelques notes. Elle relève la tête et remarque qu’Ian n’a pas bougé. Le seul mouvement indiquant qu’il ne dort pas sont ses points qui s’ouvrent et se ferment, encore.

 

\- Où est Mickey, Ian ?

 

L’association de leur deux noms semblent le sortir de sa torpeur. Il ouvre lentement les yeux. La souffrance qu’elle lit dans ses yeux verts lui serre le cœur.

 

\- Il est partit.

 

Son ton est déchirant. Une larme coule lentement sur sa joue. Il ne prend pas la peine de l’essuyer. D’autres la suivront bientôt. Ses traits sont encore plus tirés que la semaine dernière. Il ne dort pas assez. Ne mange probablement pas assez. Ian est dans un sale état.

 

\- Que s’est-il passé.

 

La question est simple, pourtant elle déclenche un déluge de larme chez le jeune homme. Il sanglote, hoquette, renifle. La vieille médecin lui tend un paquet de mouchoir. Il secoue la tête, refuse et enfouie le visage dans sa manche. Après quelques instants il finit par se calmer. Ses points s’ouvrent, se ferment.

 

\- Je l’ai laissé partir.

 

Ian ne dira plus un mot de la séance. Ses pleurs ont cessé, sa respiration s’est apaisée. Il semble calme. Seuls ses points bougent encore au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Une mèche de cheveux blancs s’échappe du chignon de la vieille dame lorsqu’elle se penche sur sa feuille. Elle ajoute des points d’interrogation à côté du nom du jeune homme. Mickey ??


	2. Six semaines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-bonjour !  
> Je suis tellement inspirée que j'ai décidé de vous poster le chapitre 2 dès aujourd'hui (il faut dire que le 1 était super court). J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier et que vous aimerez ce deuxième.  
> Je sais que ce style d'écriture est un peu perturbant et ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde, personnellement j'adore. Pour tout vous dire, c'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça, ça me permet de changer un peu.  
> Je tenais à vous remercier pour les kudos et les hits même si je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est (un vrai boulet). Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais cette fiction sera assez courte.  
> Je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec le chapitre.  
> PS: ne vous habituez pas à deux chapitres par jour.

Six semaines. Six putains de semaines. Six semaines de pleurs, de remords, de vide. Six semaines depuis que Ian a laissé l’amour de sa vie à la frontière mexicaine. La plus grosse erreur de son existence. Mickey. Son âme sœur, la seule personne qu’il n’ait jamais aimée. MICKEY. Il lui manque. Enormément. Ian a l’impression d’avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine, juste à la place du cœur. Peut-être que c’est vrai. Il a plus été vivant pendant ces quelques jours avec Mickey que pendant les deux années qu’il avait passé loin de lui. Mickey. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son sourire, son amour inconditionnel. Ian retient un grognement. Il a envie de se lever, de casser quelque chose, de tout envoyer valser. Mais il est fatigué. Il est fatigué de tout, d’être loin de Mickey, d’être ici dans cette pièce avec cette femme étrange qui analyse le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il est fatigué de vivre, sans Mickey. Mickey, encore et toujours Mickey. Son nom se répète à l’infini dans la tête du jeune homme. Comme s’il avait peur de l’oublier, comme si le répéter ramènerai le jeune brun.

 

Mickey. Mickey. Mickey. Mickey.

 

Il tourne la tête, rencontre les yeux bleus de sa psychiatre. Ils sont beaux, mais pas autant que ceux de Mickey. Les siens sont un peu plus clairs. Les plus beaux yeux qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Lorsque le jeune homme posait son regard sur Ian, son regard s’illuminait. Ian avait l’impression de voler. Il entend un raclement de gorge et son attention se refocalise sur la medecin. Theresa Wallart. Elle s’était présentée il y quelques semaines, après qu'Ian ait été hospitalisé d’urgence. Tendance suicidaire apparemment. Il ne s’en souvenait pas. Foutue maladie.

 

Six semaines depuis la mort de Monica. Sa mère. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le perron de sa maison qu’il s’était effondré. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Mickey, leur évasion, la mort de sa mère, Mickey, la frontière, l’enterrement de sa mère, Mickey. Les sombres pensés qui le suivaient depuis son retour à Chicago l’avaient englouti. Submergé. Il s’était laissé tomber au sol. Vide de toute émotion, haletant, pantelant. Fiona s’était précipitée à son chevet, alarmée. Lip avait fait les cents pas. Debbie avait légèrement pleuré, Carl était resté fixe, le regard inquiet et Liam s’était blottie contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. Au bout de quelques minutes et grâce aux efforts de sa famille il avait rejoint son lit. Il avait pris sa couette, s’était enfoui dessous puis n’avait plus bougé. Pendant un jour, deux, trois, une semaine. Il ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus, respirait à peine. La seule fois où ses lèvres avaient articulé un son c’était pour prononcer le nom du jeune Milkovich. Au bout du dixième jour, les secours étaient arrivés.

 

\- Parlez-moi un peu de Mickey.

 

Il soupire. Que dire. Mickey est parfait, toute sa vie, la seule personne qui lui correspond, le seul qui le rend heureux. Ian veut commencer et finir ses journées dans les bras de Mickey. Mais Mickey est au Mexique, parce qu’il l’a laissé. Là-bas. Seul. Ou pas. Rien que d’y penser Ian a envie de vomir. Quel idiot.

 

\- Vous croyez aux âme-sœurs ?

 

Elle le regarde, intriguée. Elle doit le prendre pour un fou, ou le prendre en pitié. Un peu des deux peut-être. Elle hoche la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer.

 

\- Lorsque deux personnes sont faites l’une pour l’autre. Destinées l’une à l’autre.

 

Il précise mais a l’impression qu’elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas. Seulement Mickey peut. Son regard le pousse à continuer ou peut-être qu’il en a simplement envie, besoin.

 

\- Lorsqu’elles sont ensembles, elles peuvent tout affronter. Les bons moments, les mauvais, la maladie…

 

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et fait un geste, pour englober la pièce. _Tout ça_. Il reprend les mots de Mickey. Lorsqu’il l’a quitté, la première fois. Ian a envie de se frapper.

 

\- Mickey est mon âme sœur. L’homme de ma vie, peu importe comment vous appeler ça. Il est mon âme sœur et je l’ai laissé partir. J’ai merdé.

 

 _J’ai merdé_. Pendant six semaines il n’a eu que ces mots en tête. J’ai merdé. J’ai merdé. Il n’a pas voulu aller au Mexique. S’est dégonflé au dernier moment. Il a eu peur. Ça arrive, mais ça n’aurait pas dû. Ian aime Mickey, il n’a jamais douté de ça. Même lorsque Mickey ne le voulait pas, même lorsque Mickey l’a frappé, même lorsque Mickey s’est marié. Ian aime Mickey depuis ses quinze ans. Son cœur n’a jamais cessé de battre pour le jeune homme. Il ne cessera jamais. Tous les autres ne comptent pas. Ned, Kash, Caleb, Trevor. Non. Il n’y a que Mickey.

 

\- Que ressentez-vous Ian ?

 

Il la regarde fixement, incrédule. Il a envie de rigoler. Ou de pleurer, il ne sait pas. Il ne ressent rien. C’est ça le problème. Il s’était habitué à ne rien ressentir, depuis deux ans. Mais ces quelques jours avec le jeune brun lui ont rappelé ce que ça faisait d’aimer, d’être heureux, de vivre. Il se sent vide.

 

\- Le truc avec les âme-sœurs, c’est que lorsqu’elles sont séparées, elles ont l’impression qu’une partie d’elles-même leur a été arraché. C’est ce que je ressens.

 

Il la regarde noter quelque chose et soupire. Il n’a pas envie de rentrer. Chez-lui, dans cette maison. Là où sa mère est morte, là où il a quitté Mickey, la première fois. Mickey. Il espère qu’il va bien. Et qu’il est heureux. Même sans lui.


	3. Merci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> J'espère que vous allez-bien et que vous passez un bon weekend. Voici un le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir.

Ian va mieux. Il mange plus, il dort plus, ses traits sont moins tirés. Ian va mieux mais il se sent toujours vide. Il ne se rappelle plus ce que ça fait de se sentir entier. Aujourd’hui est sa dernière séance. Cela fait quatre mois qu’il a franchi la porte de ce bureau pour la toute première fois. Il s’en souvient comme si c’était hier. Les urgences l’avaient relâché avec pour ordre de suivre des séances de thérapie. Il y avait été sans y croire vraiment. Il n’avait pas parlé pendant les deux premières séances. A la troisième il avait mentionné Mickey. Depuis il a déballé sa vie, en long, en large et en travers. Il a d’abord parlé de ses peurs.

 

Sa peur face à son incapacité à gérer ses crises. Sa peur de devenir comme sa mère. Sa peur de vivre pleinement, sans chercher à se restreindre de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise. Sa peur de l’inconnu.

 

Ian n’était pas comme ça avant. _Avant_. Avant que les gènes de sa mère ne le détraquent. Avant qu’il ne tombe malade. _Avant_. Avant il était courageux, il était fort, il avait des rêves et travaillait avec acharnement pour les accomplir. Avant il serait partit au Mexique avec Mickey. Il n’y aurait même pas réfléchi deux fois. Il serait monté dans cette voiture, aurait bouclé sa ceinture et aurait roulé jusqu’au soleil couchant, le jeune brun à ses côtés.

 

Maintenant Ian se sent faible. Il se sent perdu, sans but. Il est passé de soldat ROTC à strip-teaseur dans une boite de nuit. Sa maladie a ruiné ses rêves. Pourtant Ian a appris. Il a appris que ce n’est pas parce qu’il est moins fort physiquement qu’il l’est aussi mentalement. Ian a appris que le courage peut aussi se trouver ailleurs. Le courage c’est de trouver la force de se lever le matin quand il ne veut faire rien d’autre que de rester au lit. Le courage c’est d'arriver à manger même lorsque son corps manque de vomir à chaque bouché. Le courage c’est d'accepter sa maladie et vivre avec. Ian est courageux, mais pas comme avant. Il est différent.

 

Il a aussi parlé de Mickey. Beaucoup. A chaque séance. Il a parlé de son amour pour Mickey, du bonheur qu’il ressent lorsqu’il est avec Mickey. Chaque fois qu’Ian évoquait Mickey son cœur commençait à battre plus vite, ses lèvres s’étiraient en un sourire et ses yeux s’adoucissaient. Il lui manque toujours autant. Pour la première fois, Ian a avoué à quelqu’un qu’il ne se sent pas digne de Mickey. Mickey mérite mieux. Mickey mérite quelqu’un de _normal_ , de stable. Pas quelqu’un qui risque de partir en vrille à tout moment. Pas quelqu’un qui peuT rester des jours au lit sans rien faire. Pas quelqu’un qui le trompe et qui tourne un porno lorsqu’il est en pleine crise. Pas quelqu’un qui kidnappe son fils et l’emmène deux états plus loin. Pas quelqu’un comme lui. Ian a vu Mickey souffrir lorsqu’il était malade. Il a vu Mickey souffrir à cause de lui. C’est pour ça qu’il n’est pas parti avec lui. A l’instant même où le jeune brun lui avait demandé de monter dans la voiture, Ian avait changé d’avis.

 

* * * *

 

Il n’a jamais été doué pour les auxrevoirs. Ni pour les remerciements d’ailleurs. Pourtant il a fait un effort. Enfin Debbie l’a forcé à faire un effort. Il lui a acheté une boîte de chocolats, il espère que ça suffira. En arrivant devant son bureau, Ian dépose la boîte bruyamment puis va s’assoir sur le divan. Lorsqu’il redresse la tête, il croise le regard étonné de sa psychiatre.

 

\- C’est pour...vous savez… vous remercier.

 

Elle lui sourit gentiment, hoche la tête puis prend un chocolat dans la boîte.

 

\- Merci beaucoup Ian. Il se détend un peu. Il est stressé. Il va lui annoncer quelque chose et il a peur qu’elle désapprouve. Ian sait qu’il n’a pas réellement besoin de son approbation pour partir mais il espère qu’elle l’a lui donnera quand même. Il hésite, prend plusieurs inspirations puis se lance.

 

\- Je vais partir.

 

Elle le regarde simplement, tout en continuant à mâcher son chocolat. Encouragé par son manque de réaction, il poursuit :

 

\- Je vais aller le retrouver.

 

Il n’a pas besoin de préciser, elle sait très bien de qui il parle. Il attend, anxieux. Lorsqu’il a annoncé sa décision à Fiona, elle s’est mise à pleurer et à lui dire que c’était une terrible erreur. Il n’attend pas la même réaction de sa psychiatre mais il se doute qu’elle ne va pas sauter de joie. Il vient à peine de s’habituer à ses nouveaux médicaments. Il sait que c’est peut-être trop tôt, pourtant Ian n’a jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Il va partir, il va retrouver Mickey, il va tout faire pour se faire pardonner et il va l’aimer comme il le mérite jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

 

\- Je dois vous dire Ian que tout ça me semble un peu rapide. Pourtant je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis surprise. Je pensais juste que vous attendriez un peu plus longtemps.

 

Il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça.

 

\- Vous n’allez pas essayer de m’en empêcher ?

 

Elle le regarde en souriant et lève les yeux au ciel.

 

\- De toute évidence vous avez déjà pris votre décision Ian. Vous êtes un grand garçon, vous êtes majeur et responsable de vos actes. Il n’y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour vous en empêcher et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. C’est votre vie Ian, vivez la comme vous le sentez. Ne laissez pas les autres vous dicter ce que vous devez faire, dans la mesure du raisonnable bien sûr. Vous avez énormément évolué au cours des quatre derniers mois et je suis très heureuse du chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble. J’espérai que nous resterions en contact un peu plus longtemps mais je peux vous passez les numéros de quelques-uns de mes collègues qui travaillent au Mexique.

 

Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux en finissant son discours.

 

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir connu et de vous avoir aidé. Vous êtes un personne formidable Ian, ne l’oubliez pas.

 

Il la regarde ému. Il sent quelques larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne les essuie pas. Ian ne pleure pas souvent, mais quand il le fait c’est toujours sincère.

 

\- Merci.

 

_Merci_. Un simple mot mais qui signifie beaucoup. Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de l’avoir sauvé de lui-même.

 

\- De rien. Et Ian, passez le bonjour à Mickey de ma part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Lorsque je parle de sa bipolarité et que je dit qu'il ne se trouve pas normal, je parle bien sûr de ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est en aucun cas mon point de vue sur les personnes bipolaires ou atteintes d'autres maladies.  
> J'espère que cette courte histoire vous a plu !


End file.
